Poisoned Hearts
by ImagxIxnatioN
Summary: Ember Haddock, a strong willed, talented indy worker, recieves tickets to a Raw house show with her best friend. There, Ember meets a charming man by the name of Randy Orton, and the two become close quick...but a certain Diva is determined to end that...
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey, back with a new one! Hee heee! Hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna put the disclaimer in once, cause it's pretty obvious. I do not own anything relation to the talent or employees in the WWE. This story is completely fiction. I just wrote it for enjoyment!

----------

Chapter One

----------

"In tonight's Main Event," The ring announcer of the small independent federation spoke into her mic. "Will be a TLC match for the Tag-Team Titles! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the current Tag-Team Champions, Pistol!"

Two men, both in black and white trunks and boots, stepped out of the curtain-covered door, the golden Tag-Team Titles strapped around their waists. They threw their arms up and received a decent amount of fan response as their theme music, _"Duality"_ by Slipknot played. The men both simultaneously flipped over the top rope and posed in the ring.

"Next are our two challenging teams." She spoke, as more entrance music hit the speakers, this time _"Survival of the Sickest"_ by Saliva played. "OTB, Over the Brink!" The men entered the small arena with a small amount of fan response. The men were in yellow and blue tights and blue boots, both looking quite plain.

_"Opticon"_ by Orgy began to blare over the speakers. "And finally, Natural Disaster!" The fans who attended the indy show nearly every week were all on their feet, cheering the only all-female Tag-Team of the rosters. Blaze and Nixie emerged from the curtain and were met with an eruption of cheers. The two girls immediately slid into the ring, and stood on the second ropes of opposite turnbuckles. Blaze was the shorter of the two, standing at only 5'3". Her hair was a dark brownish red color and it hung down to her lower back. She wore black pants with hot pink stars down the legs, black boots with the same pink stars, and a hot pink, shortly cropped halter top over a short black fishnet shirt that she had constructed out of fishnet panty hose. Nixie stood at 5'7", with long, bright red hair with thin platinum blonde streaks that hung to her waist. Her outfit consisted of short khaki colored shorts, pink and black over the knee socks, plain black boots, a cropped black corset-style tank top, and a hot pink fishnet shirt similar to Blaze's underneath the tank top. The men from Pistol immediately jumped into the ring and pulled the girls down, slamming them both on the mat. The bell rang after that, and the TLC Tornado Tag match for the Tag-Team Titles began.

After the initial shock of being slammed from behind, the girls shook it off and began to grapple with the other two teams. The three teams flat out wrestled for a good fifteen minutes, before Blaze climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, ready to Hurricanrana one of the members of OTB. She leaped, but unfortunately, he had noticed her in time to reach out, grab her, and toss her over the top ropes. She rolled nearly into the front row of fold up metal seats. As soon as she came to, she grabbed an empty chair and closed it, before sneakily crawling back into the ring. The same guy who had tossed her out was her first target. She slammed the chair over his head with all of her might, earning him a large cut on his forehead and loud, resounding _thud!_ that echoed throughout the arena. He fell over, attempting to regain his composure as Nixie ventured to the outside, grabbing a ladder. There was already a table set up in the ring, and as Nixie began setting the ladder up, Blaze had one of the Pistol members on the table, where she proceeded to deliver a great looking DDT on him. After he rolled off of the table, he, along with the other member of pistol, and one of the members of OTB were laying close to the center of the ring. Blaze looked over and noticed Nixie and the other OTB member scrapping over the ladder, so she decided to fix the problem. Running up to him from behind, she dropkicked the OTB guy into the ladder. He fell, clutching his sides, as Blaze made a motion to Nixie with her hands. She nodded and set the ladder up on one side of the ring while Blaze went to the outside and got the other, setting it up directly across from Nixie's. The two girls climbed the ladders, and just as the guys began stirring and getting up, they counted down on their fingers to each other and jumped. Blaze did a perfectly executed Shooting Star Press, and Nixie pulled off an awesome Moonsault. The four men were once again down, and Nixie stayed down too, clutching her ribs. Blaze quickly set the ladder up and climbed it as quickly as she could. She reached up, looping her arms through the Tag-Team Titles, right as one of the Pistol members got up and knocked the ladder down. She was left hanging in mid air, and as he leapt to try to get her down, she brought her legs up, hanging onto the titles with all of her strength. Finally, the belts unsnapped and she quickly fell to the ring, the titles still on her arms. The bell sounded once more.

"Your winners and new Tag-Team Champions, Natural Disaster!" The ring announcer yelled as the girls' music once more hit the PA. Nixie helped Blaze up and took one of the titles, and both girls celebrated, insanely happy. They were the first women in the small federation that had captured any title besides the Woman's Title, and they had beaten two teams of men to do it.

The fans cheered them on as they slid out of the ring, proudly strapping the belts around their waists, and made it to the back.

"Great match, ladies." Their boss said, approaching them.

'Thanks much," Blaze, whose real name was Ember, said. "We had an awesome time doing it, and we're both ecstatic to be the first women as Tag Champs."

"Yeah, we had a blast." Nixie, a German girl whose real name was Freya, nodded.

"I have a present for you two for becoming the first women Tag Champs." He said, reaching into his shirt pocket. He extracted two tickets.

"I know it may only be a house show, but I figured you two would like to go. Front row seats to the Raw house show tomorrow." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" The girls squealed, hugging him.

----------

The next day, the girls got up at the break of dawn to get ready for the show. They both showered and picked out their outfits. Ember wore a pair of very baggy black pants with purple trim, a cropped purple fishnet top, and a white muscle shirt that was cut and tied above her navel, with a purple and blue iron cross with 'Ember' scrawled across it in black. Freya wore a short black pleated skirt, a pair of pink and black over the knee socks similar to the pair she wore wrestling the previous night, a pink fishnet shirt, and a plain white tied up muscle shirt. Both girls wore black boots. They arrived at the arena nearly two hours before the show began, looking to meet some of their favorite superstars.

Shelton Benjamin was the first superstar they met. The girls both got autographs and pictures with him, as did a large number of the rest of the crowd. After almost another hour, only about eight people, including them, were still outside, with ten minutes left until the show started.

"Look, it's Chris Jericho!" Freya squealed, tugging on Ember's arm. She grinned as he walked over, and stuck her hand out. He reached out and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jericho." Ember said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied with a grin. He signed her autograph and got a picture with her, before moving onto Freya.

"Sign my shirt?" She asked innocently. He grinned, taking the pink sharpie away from her.

"No problem." He replied, signing his name in loopy letters. "You cold?" He asked, looking Freya up and down.

"Yeah, just a little." She replied. He slipped his black jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. By this time, the other fans had gone in, much to Ember and Freya's relief, because if they had still been out there, she probably would have been mobbed for the jacket. He also handed her two laminated passes.

"Just come to the back after the show to return it, okay?" He asked, smiling innocently.

"N-no problem." Freya stuttered, trying to keep her cool. Chris sent her one last smile before walking back into the arena. Freya looked at Ember, once again breaking out into a fit of squeals, before the girls walked into the arena to get to their seats.

----------

The show passed quickly for the two, and it was quickly time for the main event. Freya had been extremely passionate and involved during Chris's match, and booed loudly when he lost to Snitsky. Both girls stood and cheered as Randy Orton came out, followed by his tag team partner Chris Benoit, and their opponents, Batista and Edge. As Randy stepped into the ring, he looked straight at Ember. She giggled and blew him a kiss, and he did the same, then sticking his arms out and walking towards the ropes, as if he was going to get out and come get her. The ref kept pushing him back, mouthing 'Randy, you have to wrestle!' Ember laughed again as he blew her another kiss, then began the match. Much to her pleasure and relief, he and Benoit won the match. As soon as it was over, the girls made their way to the back. A security guard told them to sit on two metal folding chairs and wait for Chris to come get them and show them around.

----------

"Did you see that girl, man?" Randy asked his good friend Chris Jericho as he arrived backstage. The shorter man was sipping on a bottle of water.

"Which one, junior? There were lots of girls." CJ quipped.

"The one in the front, in the purple fishnet shirt and the black pants…with the little tie up white shirt over it. She was adorable." Randy laughed a bit to himself.

"Yep. I gave her and her friend backstage passes earlier." CJ nodded.

"Serious? She's probably back here then…I want to meet her." Randy said.

"Well, we can go look for them then." Chris said, and the men walked off.

After about ten minutes, they happened upon Freya, who was still wearing CJ's jacket.

"Hey, you." He smiled. "Where's your friend? Randy wanted to meet her."

"She went off in search of something to drink." Freya said. Randy nodded and walked off, beginning another search. His head was off in another place when he felt someone bump into him. A small squeak emerged from the girl as she fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," She said, standing up. Randy looked down, and realized that it was just who he wanted to meet.

"Hey…" He smiled. "I'm Randy Orton." He stuck his hand out, and she reached over, shaking it lightly.

"Ember Haddock. Nice to meet you," She smiled.

"I noticed you when I got into the ring earlier. You caught my eye." He admitted. She grinned.

"Oh, Mr. Orton, I never would've known!" She sighed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Randy just shook his head, chuckling. The two carried on idle conversation for a few minutes, before a number of the other wrestlers an Divas began to walk more frequently around the area they were in.

"I was wondering," Ember stated. "If you'd like to go out somewhere tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Randy smiled.

The two made plans and exchanged numbers. After they parted ways, a Diva, who had been hiding away in the shadows around a wall near them, stepped out, glaring after Ember. Her eyes flashed with anger.

'How dare that little bitch,' She thought. 'How could she go after my Randy?'

----------

A/N: Well? Do ya love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks! 3 3


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey all! I'm glad you liked the first chapter of **Poisoned Hearts**. I've got a lot of ideas for this story. Hope you all keep reading and loving it!

----------

Chapter Two

----------

Randy ran a towel over his wet hair. The muscular man had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, and he figured it was about time to call Ember and see what she wanted to do for their date that night. He flipped open his phone and dialed the numbers quickly. The phone rang twice before a feminine voice answered.

"Hello?" Ember said into the phone, holding it to her ear with her shoulder.

"Hey," Randy answered, smiling.

"Oh, hey Randy!" Ember said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering what you'd like to do tonight." Randy told her.

"Hmm…." She thought. "I figured, if you wanted, you could just come over to my place, and we could order some Japanese or something and watch some movies."

"Sounds great." Randy said. She gave him directions and he promised to be over within an hour. As soon as Ember had hung up the phone with Randy, she dialed the number to the nearest Japanese restaurant and ordered an array of yummy foods, which were promised to be delivered in about forty five minutes. She then walked into her small but cozy bedroom, where she changed out of her clothing from the show earlier that day. Standing in her room in just her underwear, she searched through her closet, looking for something else to wear. Finally, she decided on a pair of tight, light denim hip-huggers and a black shirt with a pink heart made of rhinestones in the center. She left her long, reddish brown hair down in its natural soft waves. After giving herself a once-over in her full length mirror, she returned to the living room, where she waited for the food and Randy.

She smiled upon entering, seeing the frame containing the replica of her first Woman's Championship belt and her Tag-Team Title hanging up beside it until she could get a replica of it, too. True, she may've only wrestled for a small company, but she was so proud of her accomplishments.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Upon opening it, she saw the very handsome Randy Orton standing on her doorstep. He was dressed casually, in tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a light green button down shirt.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled, as Ember moved so that he could come inside from the chilly wind.

"Welcome to my house." She smiled. As Randy stepped into the house, another car pulled into her driveway.

"I'll be right back," She said, grabbing her wallet and walking outside, closing the door behind her. Randy looked around her living room, and noticed the two belts hanging on her wall. He really didn't take a close look at them, figuring they were WWE replica belts. Ember returned to the house a few minutes later, two bags of Japanese food in her hands.

"Replica belts?" He asked, pointing to them.

"Well, one of them is from when I held the Woman's Title. The other is the actual Tag-Team Title; I haven't gotten a replica made of it yet." She said as she sat the food down on her living room table. She noticed a confused expression on Randy's face as she turned back towards him.

"I wrestle for a small independent federation around here. I held the Woman's Title for eight months, dropped it last month, and now Freya, the other girl I was with at the show, and I are the Tag Champs. We won the belts last night in a Tornado Tag TLC match."

"Wow," Randy said. "You must have some serious skills."

She shrugged. "I just try my hardest."

Randy just shot her one of his trademark smiles.

"I'm gonna go get some plates and forks…you can look through my movies and pick out whatever you want you want, they're right there." She said, pointing to the cabinet underneath her television. Randy nodded, and Ember walked off into the kitchen. Randy kneeled down, searching through the cabinet, until he happened upon a video tape with a sticker on it. The sticker said **_SCCW – 12/4/2004_**. He figured that it was the tape of her and Freya's match from the previous night. He popped it into the VCR and fast forwarded until he saw the adorable, short girl on screen. He watched, captivated, as she performed crazy moves that would've rivaled those done by the Hardy Boyz.

"Best match I've ever wrestled." She said, walking back in with two plates and forks.

"You're amazing." Randy said. "I don't know why Vince hasn't scouted you out yet. You could revolutionize women's wrestling."

"I've wondered the same thing. I guess though, if it's meant to happen, my time will come." Randy nodded, considering her words. He knew that she was completely right about that.

He had paused the match when she came back into the room, and now, as she was sitting, fixing herself a plate of the delicious-smelling food, he hit play. The first image was of her delivering a DDT onto one of the then Tag Champions on a table. He was captivated by the strength the tiny girl must have, the way she flew, the moves she pulled off…he couldn't help but smile as he glanced over at her as she took a bite of soy sauce covered shrimp and fried rice.

"Whacha waiting for?" She asked cutely. "Dig in!" Randy shot her a smile before fixing a plate for himself as the two continued to watch the match. Overall, the match was WWE caliber. Both girls were amazing wrestlers – though, of course, Randy favored Ember. The end of the match was spectacular, and the girls got a gigantic pop.

Soon after the end of the match, the two had relocated to the couch. Both were finished eating, and now they were just sitting around, talking.

"How long have you been wrestling?" Randy asked.

"For about five years now. Since I was seventeen." Ember smiled. "I wish I could pursue it full time, but unless I get signed to the WWE, that isn't going to happen."

"I'm just about positive Vince will sign you, if you let me take him that tape and show him that match. Hell, he'll probably sign you and Freya both."

"That would be amazing…I really don't want you to feel like you have to, though. I mean, you've been so sweet to me and we've only known each other for a few hours…" Ember trailed off, looking down at the crème colored couch.

Randy took one of her small hands in both of his larger ones. "I really want to. I know we just met today, but I do like you a lot…you have an amazing personality, and I've gotten to know you quite a bit today, considering we talked for a while after the show, and a few hours tonight. I want to help you out in any way I can to get you into that company."

Ember smiled and lunged forward, throwing her small arms around Randy's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeaked, hugging the tall man.

Randy smiled, hugging her back. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and vowed to never forget that moment. "You're welcome."

----------

"I swear! I don't know who the hell she thinks she is!" Trish ranted in the Woman's Locker Room to Nora. "I was this close! _This close!_" She squinted her thumb and first finger together, making a very small gap. "He was so close to being mine and some little trampy ass ring rat had to ruin it!"

"Chill out, Trish." Nora said. "If you want Randy that damn bad, think of some way to get her out of the picture."

Trish sat there and thought for a minute, with Nora standing in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ever so slowly, a grin appeared on Trish's face. "If I know Randy – and trust me, I do believe I know Randy well…once he and the tramp get close enough, he'll bring her on the road…and she'll more than likely valet for him…you know how it happens, nearly all of the guys do it. Well…all I can say, Nora my dear, is that it is wonderful to have your own personal problem solver…Now, I wonder where I can find Tyson to tell him my little plan…" Trish smirked. Nora also smirked as Trish stood up, and the two girls walked out of the room in search for Tyson Tomko.

----------

A/N: Oooh, getting dramatic already! Stay tuned for chapter three! There you'll possibly find out Trish's plan…but maybe not. :-D Thanks for reading, please review! Hee heee.


	3. Chapter Three

----------

Chapter Three

----------

"Vince, I promise you, you will not regret watching this tape." Randy told the older man. He had called Vince about a meeting that night after leaving Ember's house, and the two had set it up for three days later.

The time had passed slowly for the meeting to come, with Ember working her dead-end job at a local day-care during the day, and wrestling at night. Randy, of course, had to wrestle on Raw the next night and at various house shows since then.

Vince nodded at the younger man, a signal for him to go ahead and pop the tape in the VCR. It was already fast-forwarded to Ember and Freya's match, and Vince sat silently as he watched it. It ended about twenty five or thirty minutes later.

"Well, Randy, you were correct. Those women are amazing talents. Now, what did you say their names were? I would like to contact them for developmental deals."

"Ember Haddock and Freya Nacht." Randy told him.

"Thank you for informing me of new talent." Vince said, shaking the young man's hand. Randy smiled and got up, walking out of the room. Ember would be waiting for him in his dressing room. He had flown her in earlier that day, making sure she didn't yet know that he was meeting with Vince about signing her.

Surely enough, when Randy opened his dressing room door, Ember was sitting Indian-style on one of the benches, a magazine open on her lap.

"Guess what?" Randy said, sitting down next to the small girl.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I just had a little talk with Vince." Randy smiled. Ember returned the smile widely, hopefully. Her eyes were shining with curiosity and excitement.

"We watched the video of you and Freya's Championship match, and…" He trailed off, keeping her in suspense.

"And…?" She repeated, reaching forward and taking his hands in her small ones. He chuckled, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"He wants to see you two as soon as possible so that you can sign your developmental contract deals."

Ember's eyes opened widely. Suddenly, a shriek erupted from the short girl and she jumped off of the bench.

"Randy! A developmental deal! I'm getting signed!" She yelled happily as he stood up. When he stood at full height, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She said, softer this time, as Randy hugged her back. After a moment, he felt a wet spot on his neck and broke the hug. He found Ember to have a few loose tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She said, wiping her tears away. "I'm just so happy! I thought this day would never come."

Randy smiled and reached up, brushing her remaining tears away with his thumb. "There's no need to thank me. It was your talent that got you in. I just showed Vince the tape."

"You are my knight in shining armor," Ember said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Randy's cheek.

Randy smiled as she returned to her normal height. "Believe me…you're worth it." He smiled, before wrapping his arms around her waist. He then proceeded to dip down and capture her lips with his, the two sharing their first kiss.

----------

Trish narrowed her brown eyes as she spied into Randy's dressing room. It figures that she would've gotten there just in time to see Randy kissing that…that dirty whore. Rudely, she pushed the door the rest of the way open, making sure it banged into the wall.

Randy and Ember broke their kiss abruptly, both startled by the loud sound. Sporting a wide, fake smile, Trish walked into the room. She was dressed in pants that were way too tight, and a cropped off, button up top, with only two buttons buttoned to hide her breasts from the rest of the roster.

"Hi, Randy!" She said cheerily.

"Oh…hey, Trish." Randy said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"I just thought I'd come say hello. Oh…who's your…friend?" Trish asked, looking Ember up and down, even though she knew good and damn well who she was.

"This is Ember Haddock." Randy introduced her.

"Hello," Ember said politely, holding her hand out. Trish looked at it as if it was infected with some deadly disease, but reluctantly grabbed it, shaking it quickly.

"It's a pleasure." She said snottily, her nostrils flaring.

"Anyways, Trish, we need to be going." Randy said, taking Ember's hand in his as they pushed past the blonde. "Ember needs to talk to Vince about her contract."

"Wait…what…contract?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…he's signing Ember to a developmental deal." Randy said, before he and Ember walked out of the room. Trish looked after them, nodding and grinning manically.

"Perfect." She muttered under her breath.

----------

"I swear," Trish told Nora as she reentered the woman's locker room. "Vince is signing that bitch to a contract. But this way…it may be easier for Tomko to get his job done." She smirked.

"She'll probably be asking to train with us, though." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Either with us, or with the talentless…like Amy." Trish said, just loud enough for Amy Dumas to hear.

"Fuck you, Trish. Who's the one with the belt?" Amy grinned, referring to the Woman's Title, which was at the moment hanging over her arm as she prepared to go out for her match. "That's right, me. Because I'm more talented than you. All you can do is walk out, act hurt, and flaunt your fake ass tits."

Amy laughed as she walked out of the locker room.

"Whatever," Trish dramatically rolled her eyes, looking back at Nora. "Anyways. I could possibly help Tomko out with the plan, if they put her in a match with me." She smirked.

"Or me." Nora added.

The two women proceeded to laugh, talking about their masterminded plan.

----------

"Are you serious?" Freya asked, shock apparent on her face. She had arrived at the arena with Chris about two hours after Randy and Ember had.

"Dead damned serious. Go talk to Vince. I already signed my contract, and he's ready for you to sign yours." Freya grinned happily and she and Chris went in the direction of Vince's office.

"This is a dream come true." She told Randy with a smile.

"I'm happy that you're so happy," Randy said, kissing Ember once more. She smiled against his lips before kissing him back.

"Randy…I do have one question though," Ember said after they broke the kiss. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for the question. "Us," She said, pointing from him to her. "You know that I'm attracted – very strongly attracted – to you, and I'm hoping you're as attracted to me as I am to you…anyways, I guess my question is if we're going to be "exclusive" or not. You know, a couple." She stammered out, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I was hoping so." Randy said sweetly, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ember smiled, looking up at him. "That makes my day even better."

----------


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I just wanted to take a second to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! Stina, m4ever, Latisha C., Demoness Rikku, and gurl42069, thank you all so much for taking the timeto review my story! I appreciate it bunches and bunches! Anyways, as always, enjoy!

Oh, and, as always in all of my stories, Jeff Hardy is still in the company and the Raw and SmackDown rosters are combined.

----------

Chapter Four

----------

One Month Later

"Give her a bulldog." Tomko muttered to Trish. The blonde nodded, smirking, as she waited for the dazed Ember to stand up.

It was Ember's first WWE match, a small, eight minute match at a house show in Ohio. As soon as she had stood to full height, Trish hit her with a bulldog, driving her face into the mat. Unplanned, a stream of blood started to pour from Ember's nose.

"You fucking bitch," She muttered, attempting to wipe the blood off.

"Take it or leave it baby, it's part of being in the company." Trish replied through gritted teeth.

Ember narrowed her blue eyes at Trish.

"And this comes from someone who's greatest talent in the ring is a bulldog," Ember muttered before wrapping her arms around Trish's neck. She then placed a foot on her abdomen and flipped Trish over her, making her roll through the bottom ropes.

Before she knew what was going on, Tomko was in the ring. He picked her up and gave her a spine buster. The impact of the move took the breath out of her, especially since she wasn't expecting it at all. She lay there trying to catch her breath when Trish climbed back in and covered her for the one-two-three. Her music began playing and she celebrated triumphantly, as if it were actually her doing that won her the match.

As soon as air had rushed back into Ember's lungs, she began coughing violently. She rolled onto her side, letting her lungs adjust to breathing again.

Suddenly, a loud cheer erupted throughout the crowd. Ember turned her head, and saw Randy running towards the ring. He slid in and gently cradled the small girl in his arms as Trish and Tomko stood at the top of where the entrance ramp would've been had it been a show that would be televised. They began making pouty faces, mouthing 'Orton always gonna have to save you?'

The two laughed as they walked to the back. Randy and Ember glared after them. Then, Randy helped her up and held her hand up, as if she were the winner. So far, she had gone over fairly well with the crowd. She earned a good deal of cheers as Randy held her hand up. He then held the ropes open for her as she climbed out of the ring and the two walked to the back together.

"Great match," Randy said, hugging his girlfriend. She smiled and hugged him back, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach his neck.

"Thanks, babe." She replied, kissing his cheek. "I don't know what the hell Tomko's problem was though – that spine buster was totally unscripted. And it hurt like a bitch." She winced.

"And Trish completely botched her bulldog," Randy said. "You weren't supposed to land like you did, but I'm guessing it was her fault. It looks as though they were trying to break you in for the WWE…or something along those lines…" Randy trailed off, his eyebrows knitting together.

Ember looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? I've never heard of either of them breaking in any other superstars, especially in that nature. I can understand pranks in the back, but trying to break my nose and knocking the wind out of me, I just don't see how that's gonna break me in." She shook her head.

Randy shrugged. "For all we know, it could've just been Trish being a bitch."

That statement earned a laugh from Ember. Randy smiled, wrapping an arm around her slim waist.

"I need to go wash up," She said. Randy nodded and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The two then went separate ways, Ember to the woman's locker room to shower, and Randy off towards catering.

'Just my luck…' He thought, shaking his head as he observed the array of wrestlers in catering. Trish and Tomko were chatting aimlessly near the front of the room.

"Oh, hey Randy!" The fake blonde said, sauntering up to him.

"Hi, Trish." He replied, wanting to end the conversation at that.

"Did you see my match? I did wonderfully, didn't I?" Trish bragged, grinning widely.

"Except for the fact that you completely botched the bulldog you did and almost broke Ember's nose, and your little friend knocked the breath out of her." Randy replied, before walking off to talk to Amy, Freya, and Chris. Amy looked over at Trish, laughing at the statement Randy just made. Trish glared at her, her teeth grinding together.

"Come on, Tyson, let's go!" She squeaked angrily, as she and the Goat Man walked out of catering.

About fifteen minutes later, Ember rejoined Randy in catering. Her damp, brownish red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, with small wisps of hair loose around her face. She was dressed simply, in faded blue jeans, a light purple t-shirt, and purple Converse Chuck Taylors. She spied Randy sitting at a table with Amy, Chris, and Freya. She walked over to them, waving and smiling, before taking a seat next to Randy. Almost immediately, his hand slid underneath the table, taking her hand in his.

"Clubbing tonight. You in?" Amy asked. Ember shot a look at Randy, who shrugged slightly.

"Sure." She replied, nodding.

"Awesome. Meet us in the lobby of the hotel at ten." Amy said, before she stood up and walked off, no doubt to find Jeff.

"Wanna go ahead and get back to the hotel?" Randy asked, even though it was about six hours before they were due to go to the club. Ember nodded and the two told Chris and Freya that they'd see them later, and they headed back off towards the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel about thirty minutes later. Randy checked them in and they headed up to their room.

"This place is beautiful," Ember muttered, looking at the intricately decorated lobby.

"Wait until you see the rooms." Randy smiled as they caught the elevator up. He was absolutely right; their room nearly took Ember's breath away. The room was decorated in dark purple and silver colors, from the carpeting to the walls to the bed covers. She sat her bag down and unzipped it, pulling her shampoo from it.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. Did you see the bathtub? It's huge!" She said excitedly, before walking inside of the bathroom. She closed the door and began to run the water, while looking through the cabinets. She found a bottle of lavender scented bubble bath, and proceeded to empty a healthy amount of it from the bottle into the bath. It became extra bubbly, just the way she liked it.

When the water level got high enough, she shut it off and stripped down, before climbing in the warm water. She lay back, closing her eyes and relaxing.

No more than five minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in," She said. Randy walked in, smiling.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Hey yourself." She grinned, looking up at him. "Get lonely without me?" She teased. He fake pouted.

"How did you guess?" He grinned.

"I'm just good like that." She said, mocking triumph.

"Yeah, yeah." Randy laughed. She grinned and sat up further, the water pushing away from her body as she placed her hand on the back of Randy's head, pulling him close to her for a kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue as they kissed, breaking the passionate lock only so that Randy could remove his shirt.

"You sure about this?" He asked. She just nodded and proceeded to help Randy out of his blue jeans. Ember's nails raked across Randy's bare back as he climbed into the bathtub with her, the two continuing to kiss before a flurry of passion overtook them.

----------

After their 'playtime' in the bathtub, the two wandered into the main part of the hotel room. They figured they'd lay around, maybe watch some television until it was time to get ready to go clubbing. Randy slid on a pair of tight black boxer briefs, and Ember dug out a pair of lacy boy short panties and a camisole that she put on before getting into the bed beside Randy.

Deciding that she was cold, she pulled the comforter up over her body and snuggled up against Randy, her head resting on his bare chest. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleeping figure. She curled up as she slept, her face tucked down with her arms up next to it, and her knees pulled up to her chest.

Randy let her sleep until they needed to get ready.

"Ember, baby…wake up." He muttered, shaking her slightly. She blinked her sapphire colored eyes open, looking up at him with a smile.

"Sorry I fell asleep. You wore me out." She giggled. Randy just smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently. She sat up and stretched, then got up, searching through her suitcase for proper clubbing attire. She settled on a short black pleated skirt, a pink and black corset top, and chunky pink and black sandals that laced up her ankles. She changed quickly and brushed her hair out, then applied a tiny bit of makeup. Randy wore blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. It didn't take them long at all to get ready to go, and they closed and locked the door behind them, ready to meet Amy, Jeff, Freya, and Chris in the lobby.

Luckily for Trish, she had found out about their plans tonight…and she had a plan of her own.


	5. Chapter Five

----------

Chapter Five

----------

The beat of the music could be heard from half a block down the street from the club. It pulsed with a great rhythm, making Ember want to get into the club quicker and dance. It took the superstars only about twenty minutes to get into the club, thanks to a bouncer recognizing them from TV and ushering them in. The club was packed with people. It had two floors to it. The front entrance led to the main dance floor, which was decorated in black and silver. There were black leather couches ever so often around the room, and a black marble topped bar stretched for quite a long way on the left side of the room. Black and silver stairs led to the upstairs area, where there was a large, roped off section for celebrities. Amy, Jeff, Chris, and Freya all immediately walked up to the roped off area, wanting to get a few drinks in them before hitting the dance floor.

"Come on," Ember smiled, taking Randy's hand in hers as they walked out to the packed floor, somehow finding space for them.

"Now, for all the lovely couples out there," The DJ said, beginning to play a slow song. "We're gonna slow it down a little." Ember laughed a bit as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled the small girl close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then leaned down and kissed her softly.

The song ended about four minutes later, and Ember and Randy decided to join the rest of the group for a drink. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and sat down on one of the gigantic leather couches with Freya, Chris, Amy, and Jeff.

"I'll go get some drinks, anyone want anything?" Randy offered.

"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri." Ember said. Everyone else declined, considering that they all already had drinks. Randy returned a few minute later, with Ember's daiquiri and a Corona for himself. The group sat around, talking and laughing for about twenty minutes, before they all decided that it was time to get back out on the floor.

They all made their way down and each couple separated. Randy and Ember made their way to a slightly secluded spot. The lights were dim, the music pumping…

And that's when it happened. They heard a loud gunshot from a distance not so far away from them. Immediately, Randy threw his arms around Ember, shielding her with his body. She cried out loudly, clutching her arm. Blood was dripping in a steady stream from her upper arm down. Randy's mouth dropped open slightly, in total shock of what happened.

Quickly, he regained his senses and scooped her up. He got her out of the club as quickly as possible, and he spotted the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Amy yelled over the noise of the rush of people flooding out of the club.

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was gaping like a fish out of water. "Get help," Was the only thing he could choke out. Amy nodded and retrieved her cell phone, quickly flipping it open. She called an ambulance, and, thankfully for them, the club was downtown and not too far away from the hospital.

The ambulance got there quickly, and they loaded Ember into it. Randy got in with her, and the rest of the group promised to follow them. They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.

Ember had blacked out by this point.

----------

"What happened?" The small girl groaned, opening her sapphire blue eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed with Randy attentively at her side.

"The club…it…someone shot a gun and it got you in the arm," He stuttered. "It didn't tear any muscle or anything though…Just grazed your arm basically, but got deep enough so that you bled enough to make you pass out." He nodded.

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes full of complete wonder and shock. "Who would want to shoot me?" She asked out loud.

"It may've just been someone looking for someone else…" Randy muttered. "And they got you in the process."

"Maybe." Ember said. She looked at her arm. There was a cleaned up gash would with what looked like about eight stitches in it.

"The doctors said you could leave whenever you woke up." Randy said. She nodded and let him help her up. They walked out of the hospital room, where the rest of the group was.

"Ember, are you okay?" Freya asked, hugging her friend. The German girl had apparently been crying; her mascara had ran down her cheeks and had been wiped off, but faded black could still be seen against her fairly pale skin.

"I'm fine." Ember nodded. "I just want to know who the hell did that." She shrugged and went to be checked out.

----------

"Damnit!" Trish said, stomping her foot on the ground. "How the hell could you miss, you dumbass?" She yelled at Tyson. He stood there, shaking his head.

"I don't know." He growled, dropping the pistol on the bed next to them. "She was in my fucking sights, and I just…argh!" He yelled, frustration taking over.

"Well, look." Trish hissed. "You had better fucking get her next time. I don't care if I have to kill this girl, and that's what it looks like is going to have to be done…but Randy Keith Orton will be _mine_."

----------

Ember paced their room, absentmindedly running her hand over the stitched up wound. "I won't be able to wrestle until I get these out because of where they are," She said. "They could rip."

Sighing, she looked at Randy. The two were once again in their…sleep attire, which were basically underwear. He was lying in the bed.

"I know, baby…" He sighed. He then patted the bed next to him and she crawled in. He held her close to him, kissing her cheek.

'What if someone wants me dead?' She thought, before the two drifted off to sleep.

----------

Two weeks later, Ember was back in the ring. She worked a few house shows and went over well with the crowd, and even had her first televised debut on Smackdown. Over the span of the two weeks she was out, Amy had, sadly, had to drop the title back to Trish.

It was the day that Ember would be making her first Raw debut. She and Amy were in the women's locker room, changing into their ring attire to work out before the show, which would be starting a few hours later. Before they had the chance to leave, Trish barged in, Nora behind her.

"Who's the champ now, bitch?" Trish sneered at Amy as she and Ember passed by. Ember glared at her, and Amy promptly told her to go fuck herself up the ass.

Ember laughed as the door closed at Amy's comment.

"Alright, lets go work out." Amy grinned. Ember nodded and the two began walking towards the ring, when a member of the crew tapped Ember on the shoulder.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you." He told her. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, before nodding.

"I'll see you in a few," She told Amy. She then walked off in the direction of Vince's office. As she approached it, she rapped on the door lightly.

"Come in," She heard him say. She opened the door and walked in, taking a seat across from him.

"I wanted to see you to talk about your position here." He started. Fear immediately washed over Ember; was he firing her for having to take the two weeks off? "You've gone over extremely well with the fans. They love you. So, tonight, you and Trish will have a match for the Women's Title, and you will win." Vince said, smiling. Ember grinned, squealing slightly.

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon!" She said, jumping up and walking around the desk. She then threw her arms around her boss, hugging him. "Thank you so, so, so much!" Vince chuckled.

"I've already had a crew member tell Trish the news." He nodded. The two then said their goodbyes for now and Ember left, running off to find Amy.

Meanwhile, Trish was still in the women's locker room, absolutely fuming and about ready to kill.


	6. Chapter Six

----------

Chapter Six

----------

Ember lifted her head out of the sink. Amy had stopped the flow of water that washed the dye out of her hair.

"Once it's dry, it'll look awesome." Amy smiled. Ember's hair was cut a bit shorter – it now hung to the middle of her back – and was dyed chili red. Amy had also added a few platinum blonde streaks, like Freya's hair was the night the girls won the indy tag-titles. Freya had since then dyed her hair dark blue with chunky purple highlights. Ember sat down in the chair that Amy had brought in from the kitchenette and Amy began on her hair. She dried it – which took almost forty five minutes – and curled a few strands. Ember then turned to look in the mirror. Her hair looked awesome.

"Ames, thanks so much!" She said, hugging her friend. "This is a kickass hairstyle."

"You look awesome, girl." Amy replied, grinning. "Now get your ass down to the arena, you have to kick the crap of the skanky one."

----------

Ember arrived at the arena about twenty minutes later. She immediately found Randy, who was sitting in catering. Just as she walked into the room, Trish walked over to Randy, flaunting her skankiness all over the place. It made Ember gag silently, but she knew that she had to save Randy before the thirty STD's Trish probably had buzzing around her happened to attack her boyfriend. Grinning, she walked over, purposely bumping Trish on her way. She sat down in Randy's lap, and he promptly kissed her softly on the lips. She heard Trish make a nasty sound before walking off.

"Excited about the match?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled happily and nodded.

"It's gonna be great!" She said. Randy smiled.

"You're gonna do an awesome job. I'll be waiting for you in gorilla for when you come back." He nodded. Ember smiled and stood up.

"I guess I better go get ready." She said. "I'll see you after the match!"

Raw had already started that night, and her and Trish's match was the second from last. She walked to the women's locker room, where she caught the end of Amy saying Trish tried to hook up with everyone's boyfriend on the roster and that she was going to be happy when Ember kicked her ass. Ember grinned at her redheaded friend, before Amy left the room, no doubt to find Jeff.

"Bitch, you better watch yourself tonight." Trish said in that annoyingly nasal voice of hers.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Ember said in mock fear, holding her hands up, before laughing and getting her ring gear for the night. She then went to the back to change. She wore light blue and silver leopard print pants, a plain light blue cropped fishnet shirt, and a white cropped halter top. Her boots were silver. She left her chili red and platinum blonde hair just as Amy had fixed it, and applied a bit of makeup. She was ready just in time for the match.

_'Tom Sawyer' _by Deadsy blared over the sound system as Ember made her way out to resounding screams from the audience. Looking out, she saw at least ten signs with something good about her character Blaze written on them. She grinned, raising a hand to her fans. She then made her may down to the ring, where Trish was standing in the middle, a shit-eating look on her face. Ember slid into the ring, raising to her knees as Trish gave the belt to the ref, who held it up.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Woman's Championship!" Lillian said into her microphone. The bell rang. Trish and Ember locked up in the middle before Trish overtook her, flipping her over and grabbing her hair. Ember screamed out before grabbing Trish's legs and rolling her up, getting a one and a half count. Snarling, Trish slapped Ember hard across the face. Ember retaliated with a slap of her own, though hers was so hard it knocked Trish backwards.

The match went on for about another fifteen minutes before Trish pulled a bulldog on Ember and went for the cover. Ember kicked out at two. Trish then went to the top rope and attempted to do some ludicrous move that Ember had never seen before, and the redhead rolled out of the way just in time. Trish slammed into the mat, and Ember knew that this was her chance. She went to the top and did a moonsault onto Trish, then covered her for the one-two-three. The crowd went wild, cheering on the new Woman's Champion.

"She did it, King! Blaze is the new WWE Woman's Champion!" JR said. Ember smiled and held the belt above her head. After a few moments of celebration, Ember slid out of the ring and walked triumphantly back to gorilla. Randy was waiting for her. He was already dressed in his street clothes, because he had already had a match with CJ earlier that night and wasn't needed again. He had a single lily in his hand.

"Baby, you remembered…" She said softly as he handed her the lily, her favorite flower. She smiled as he hugged her, his arms encircling her gently.

"You did an awesome job," He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe I did it…" She smiled. "Me…little Ember Haddock from a little backwater town in South Carolina…the WWE Woman's Champion…" Her voice was full of wonderment and surprise, not unlike that of a child's.

"You're such an amazing wrestler, Ember." Randy said, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her beautiful sapphire colored eyes. "And an even better person." He smiled before leaning down, kissing her softly on the lips. After the kiss was broken, Ember giggled softly.

"Quite the charmer, Mr. Orton." She smiled. Randy just smiled in return before taking the small girl's hand. They walked to the woman's locker room, where she got congratulations from Amy and Lisa Marie before gathering her things and leaving.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Someplace fancy to celebrate?" Randy asked her as they were driving back to the hotel. Ember thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds awesome. I'll just have to shower and get ready real quick," She said. They arrived at the hotel and she sorted through her suitcase for one of the dresses she bought, and a pair of heels. She laid the shoes out and gathered her dress, and a fresh pair of underwear, before going into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and hopped out, changing into the dress.

It was one of her favorites. It was a halter dress that reached her knees. It was a very pretty ocean blue color, a shade lighter than her eyes. She dried her hair and pulled part of it up in a small clip, with wisps of hair framing her face. She applied a bit of makeup and exited the bathroom.

Randy had changed into black slacks and a white button down shirt. He looked very handsome. He smiled as she walked out and walked over to her.

"You're so beautiful," He told her, kissing her forehead. She smiled, blushing slightly.

"I'm nothing special," She waved her hand before sitting down on the bed and slipping her shoes on. They were simple black stilettos that buckled at the ankle.

"You're everything to me," Randy said quietly. Ember didn't even know if he had intended her to hear the comment, but she did. She smiled and felt her heart swell with such a feeling…she wasn't quite sure what it was, but she had a strong inkling it was the first signs of her falling in love.


End file.
